justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Armadillo Crane Truck
The Armadillo Crane Truck is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. See Crane for other similar machines. Description It is a big 14-wheeled crane truck. Its number of wheels and the general proportions indicate inspirations from real cranes, like the Liebherr LTM1400-7.1. The driving cabin however is high off the ground in a way that more resembles some medium size quarry trucks. Modern similar size real cranes can steer with all wheels. On this truck only the first 8 wheels can steer. There is insufficient space inside the rear wheel wells to allow the 6 rear wheels to turn. It's painted yellow and has light blue lines. Oddly, the outriggers (stabilizing legs) and some kind of small radiators, or air intakes, are always over the side of the vehicle. The crane has its own separate internal combustion engine and its exhaust pipe is also over the side of the vehicle. Unusually for a vehicle, it has 3 different sets of rear lights. This sort of thing is done on some trucks where the lights might at times be obstructed by the machinery parts of the truck. Examples include snow plows and cement mixers. Performance The vehicle is very slow and takes a lot to reach its maximum speed. The turning radius is also very large, owing to the size of the vehicle. The crane is functional As the crane, it can easily lift heavy vehicles. The camera is set on a higher level and to the right of the crane to observe the environment and the potential objects to pick up. The telescopic arm can be extended and the magnet can be raised or lowered. A reference is used on the ground to determine the center of the magnet. The reference indicator is red when there's nothing to hold and green when there is something to hold. Lifting tanks is advised against, because the game physics can freak out. This can result in the tank spinning out of control and being destroyed. It is also impossible to lift other crane trucks, because the both crane booms freak out. Rico controls the crane from the driving cabin. This is realistically achievable on modern cranes that normally have a remote control for the crane. If Rico exits the crane white it's holding something, the crane drops it soon. The vehicle model does have hydraulic outriggers (stabilizing legs), but these are not functional. When the boom is all the way up, the magnet can't be lowered all the way down. The cable is about 10 meters to short. Locations *Appears in several missions: **Thunderbarge: Obtaining The Ion Coil. **Sandstinger: Train Robbery. **Training: Sacred River. **Possibly more. *Parked at a few bases, settlements and other construction sites: **2 at Prospero Torretas. Several of the below pictures are taken at one of these spots. **Tumbla de Esposia. **Aeropuerto Nueva Voz. **? *Unlocked for supply drop by being driven through a marked spot at Prospero Torretas. Trivia *The one used in mission cut-scenes is not a normal vehicle model, or is programmed weirdly. This is revealed by the fact that the crane boom can't actually function on that version. That fact is revealed by the boom always being at the same angle and the rear of the "crane turret" clipping through the back of the truck to allow the boom to seemingly raise. Gallery (driving configuration) Armadillo Crane Truck (left side).png|Left side. Armadillo Crane Truck (front).png|Front. Armadillo Crane Truck (left rear corner).png|Left rear corner. Armadillo Crane Truck (right rear corner).png|Right rear corner. Armadillo Crane Truck (left front corner and the unlock point).png|Left front corner. Note the supply drop unlock point marked further behind the building. Armadillo Crane Truck (left front corner, high angle, wheels turned).png|Note that the wheels turn at slightly different angles. This is realistic and necessary as the different wheels would drive along different radiuses. Gallery (crane operation) Armadillo Crane Truck (boom all the way).png|Boom extended all the way. Armadillo Crane Truck (failing to lift another crane).png|Failing to lift another crane with both booms freaking out and clipping through other components. Mobile Crane Truck.png|As seen in some pre-launch video. JC4 articulated crane (lifting a truck).png|Can easily lift other trucks. Gallery (in missions) Thunderbarge Obtaining The Ion Coil (Ion Coil being lifted by a crane).png|As seen in Thunderbarge: Obtaining The Ion Coil. Note that the rear of the crane is clipping oddly. Sandstinger Train Robbery (Army of Chaos train and crane truck).png|As seen in Sandstinger: Train Robbery. The crane turret is again at an odd angle and the train is also glitched with a second transparent giant gun behind the in universe unique gun in the foreground. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles